In the prior art, a user interfaces with MDFEs by use of a visual display; a mouse and a keyboard, which function as navigation and data selection/input devices. While systems for enabling visually impaired people to interface with computer displays are known in the art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,978 to Hasser et al., entitled "Tactile Graphics Display," none exists for enabling visually impaired users to interface with MDFEs.